


Hale To The King

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [41]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Halestorm
Genre: F/M, jade is crazy what is she thinking, shads is a sprinter not a long distance runner, syn making stupid promises, unlike arejay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: The album debuts and the band gets ready for tour."Okay, Jade. If that's what you need."





	Hale To The King

Four weeks later, Violet paced in their green room on the top floor of Winged Victory Records. She was about to perform WWIM in front of her peers. She knew it was stupid to be this nervous--they had all heard her sing before, but knowing everyone in the crowd personally made her stomach flip. It was the release party for the album that they had worked so hard for since August. They had deemed it "Paradox" and it had so far, since being released the previous day, been met with rave reviews.  
  
Zacky walked in and held her hand, "You okay, beautiful?" He looked her up and down, concerned that she was clearly losing it but losing his cool because she looked amazing. Her half white, half deep purple dress had been specially made for that night, representing the album concept. She'd been primped by professionals from head to toe.  
"Zack, I don't--" When she turned to look at him, she was immediately silenced. He didn't have his jacket on yet, but stood there in black slacks, a white collared shirt with the sleeves already rolled up, and a dark purple vest and bow tie. His hair had stayed the way he had cut it for the video weeks before. He smiled that cute smile at her when he saw her reaction.

"You look--" He tried to find words.  
"Zacky. You're fuckin' smokin' hot, babe." She pulled on his hand until he stumbled up against her. He caught himself by grabbing onto her hips and looked down at her. Instead of thanking her, he let his lips be pulled down onto hers. She tasted of liquid courage. His lips parted for her tongue for a moment as he wrapped her close.  
"Violet--" He pulled away.  
"I know. I just had to have a taste, you look so yummy."

They had stayed close over the last four weeks, but hadn't been together since that night he had said _I love you_. The band still made fun of their incessant flirting, even though Shadows was getting just as bad. Her and Syn remained in the dangerous territory of good friends that deep down had an enormous hot streak for each other.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah...just...stage fright in front of friends, I guess."

  
And then there was Halestorm.

  
Violet had felt so bad for Shadows. As much as she insisted that he get out there, he clearly hadn't gotten any in forever and it showed. Usually still cool, he'd have random fits of either complete silence or complete hysteria. They all knew what it was, and always gave him time and space to work through it. Working with a deadline didn't help. So when they announced the release party, she had made sure Halestorm had gotten a personal invitation to the elite party.

So she knew _Lzzy fuckin' Hale_ was probably in the crowd, about to hear her sing live.  
  
Shadows walked in, making Violet whimper when his long legs carried him in the room. They stared at one another as she let go of Vengeance.  
"Why would you do this to me?" She walked up to Matt and put a hand to his chest. They hadn't been that close in so long, but he looked so fucking good. Hair long and shades on his head, he wore all black with a white vest, sleeves rolled up like Zacky's.  
"Me? Are you fuckin' serious?" He looked her up and down in response, lightly putting a hand on her hip as his heart thundered in his chest--doing his best not to throw her onto one of the couches and have his way with her, "C'mon. They're ready for us."  
  
They made it through "WWIM" and "She's an Angel, She's a Demon," with flying colors. When Violet came off stage after the first song, she almost ran over Lzzy, who held two shots.  
"Figured you'd want this, hot stuff."  
Violet took the shot and followed her onto the floor when she got tugged along. She was looking forward to a kiss from that hot mouth when she was basically thrown into a pair of arms.  
She looked up and smiled to find RJ smiling back at her. He looked awesome-still sporting the thick red mohawk, along with an all black suit.  
"Hi." Was all she could manage.  
They clung together until she could see Shadows hook up with Lzzy on the dance floor, and then Violet was pulling RJ towards the elevator. The second the door closed, they were all over one another. It dinged again, and she yanked him into the Bedroom, locking the door.  
For a split second, he was taken aback by the impressive room, but then had his tongue down her throat again.  
"Violet, fuck you look so hot tonight--" He fell over her on the bed, trying to take off his own tie and vest.  
"You clean up nice, RJ. Now make me scream."  
  
Twelve orgasms later, she fell spent on the sheets next to him, impressed.  
"RJ, that was--you are--just what I..." She could hardly breathe.  
"Needed?" He was also catching his breath, "Fuck yes, that's what I needed, too...."  
They made flirty small talk for awhile and eventually got cleaned up and dressed.  
"Hang out with me the rest of the night? Call me sentimental..." He pulled her into his arms again.  
"Absolutely."  
  
"I could...give you a studio tour," Shadows put his dimples on full display for the sexy woman that was dancing with him.  
Lzzy raised both eyebrows, "Lead the way, Shadows."  
They didn't even wait for the song to end, but took the elevator down to the studio floor. They never made it to the studio, though, since there was a lounge area. He pressed her up against the wall next to the elevator, kissing her mouth and then down her neck. His hand ran up her thigh and under her long dress so he could slip a finger into her.  
"Matt--" Her rough voice was choked off with need. She stopped him, shoved him over to a couch, sat him down, and straddled him--hiking up her dress. While she was fumbling with his pants, he ripped open a condom with his teeth.  
Lzzy slowly sank down his thickness, groaning and holding onto him as she leaned her head back. He growled and closed his eyes momentarily as that first wave hit. His large hands held her from her lower back as his hips curved up to encourage her to move.  
"Fuck, Lzzy--" His voice was desperate, low, and husky.  
She put a hand on his chest as she hurriedly undid some of his buttons while she rode him, "Shads--that fucking voice--uhhh--"  
Matt welcomed her mouth on his as she finished, gripping him tight. He tipped her over on the couch under him, immediately thrusting into her, "Your voice is as rough as mine, honey--so fuckin' hot--"  
Lzzy threaded her fingers into his hair, pulling slightly as she got closer, "That fucking hair, Shads--" When she clenched around him again, he buried his face in her neck and his cock deep inside her as his orgasm overtook him. His ragged voice in her ear made her melt.  
  
Eventually they were all upstairs again, dancing and drinking. She loved watching RJ and Matt loved watching Lzzy, but as the night got late, Halestorm eventually had to leave.  
Weirdly enough, the DJ played "Love and Affection" and Shadows couldn't help but take Violet into his arms as they swayed to the music. His big hand held hers as she rested her head against his strong chest. They were both reminded of their first kiss on the same floor and everything that had happened since. When she looked helplessly up at him, he couldn't help but trace a finger along her jawline and lean down to part her lips with his. Their lips moved carefully, feeling out the other until they moved in closer, fully enveloping one another in a deep, open mouthed kiss. When it ended, he just gave her a small flash of dimples and gathered her into his chest again.  
  
After the show stopping kiss that reminded them of how much they missed one another, they had both had so much to drink they definitely didn't remember ending up in bed together. The next morning she opened one eye to see his rippling shoulders facing her as he slept on his side. She snuggled up to his back and put a hand carefully to his side.  
"It's been awhile since we've woken up to one another, Shads." She kissed a shoulder blade.  
He put a large hand over hers but didn't turn around, "Yeah, Shade. It's nice."  
So glad he had gotten some the night before.  
M. sat up, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, before pulling on a shirt. Glancing back to catch a glimpse of her on the bed, dress falling to the side and slit up to where he could just glimpse enough to know she was wearing underwear, he stood up to find her other clothes to put on. Certainly he had some of her clothes somewhere.  
  
The last four weeks had been crazy, such a blur. They'd released a music video, wrapped up the final touches on the album, done more interviews about the release of the album, and started planning their first "Paradox" tour. Bullet For My Valentine and Disturbed had jumped on board for a three and a half month tour.  
There had been late night fights, like there were every time, about what would make it onto the album. They had fewer tracks laid than they ever had (other than Trumpet, which was everything they had at the time), but it didn't make cutting three songs any easier. When they had chosen, though, a serene calm had settled over everyone--suddenly realizing just how good the album was. There were even a few happy tears. Lots of liquor.  
  
Violet and Shadows and Zacky had finally reached a less shaky ground of where they were. They'd always wondered what just friends looked like and they were beginning to find out. By the release party, it had been 7 weeks since she'd been with Zacky and 11 since she'd gone down on Matt and 13 and a half weeks since their voyeuristic experience with Jade and Syn. Some days it was awful, but some days it was fun and not so bad--which made up for the other ones. Even though they never wound up fucking, Shade and Vengeance were often caught making out on a couch, a porch, a corner, her office, a bathroom, etc. It tended to take the edge off. For whatever reason, it never seemed to bother Matt. Maybe it was that she still looked at him a certain way no matter what.

  
Syn and Jade were still buried in their first stage of disgusting in-loveness. The boys were still adjusting to this guy they'd never seen before--a happy, less sarcastic Brian. When she wasn't around, he'd usually go right back to the Synyster they all knew and sometimes got annoyed with, but the second she appeared he'd get this shit-eating grin on his face and give her puppy dog eyes that made everyone else wanna barf. Unfortunately, Jade had suddenly become much less available now that baseball season had started. Just to make the record debut party, she had to fly in from Tampa for only two days. It made it a perfect time to go on tour, but that didn't make Jade any less nervous about Synyster being trapped on a tour bus with her sister for two solid months.  
The Monday after the release party, the band officially announced their first three-month leg of tour. Tuesday they had a video interview with Rolling Stone about the new album. Thursday and Friday they shot a video for "For Better or For Worse," Johnny's song about good and evil. After another celebration when it was released the following week, Syn got a surprise call from Jade that she was waiting for him at her apartment.  
  
After two-weeks-of-pent-up-frustration sex, Syn laid there with a grin on his face, smoking a cigarette.  
"What are we going to do without each other all summer?" Jade looked up at his beautiful face from his chest.  
He shook his head, "I dunno, babe....I miss you so much."  
"Synyster...we need to talk about tour." She'd been dreading this conversation for weeks.  
His scared brown eyes looked down at her. He knew this conversation would happen eventually, so when he heard the tone of her voice, the stomach butterflies started. One of his long fingers ran down her face and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Tell me what you want and what you need, Jade. And I'll do my best."  
She swallowed, "Look, I know asking you to not be with anyone on tour for three months is insanity...even if you have Zacky....Just don't...I just don't want to see it in the news, don't tell me about it, don't make it like an every night thing....just don't embarrass me," Her voice hiccuped, "And don't stop loving me."  
Brian brought her face up to his and kissed her lips reassuringly, "Jade, I'm not going to go on tour and just fall out of love with you. I. Love. You." God his eyes were so caring, "I get it...I won't embarrass you, baby. I can promise that."  
Jade wished she didn't have to say the next part, but it was part of the deal, "There's only one other thing I need...and I know it's asking a lot, but you have to understand how we grew up. Violet's always gotten more attention, she's bolder, she gets what she wants, guys look at her first. For once I have something she can't have. I don't mind that you're attracted to her, she looks just like me, but....that's the line. You can't sleep with my sister."  
Gates closed his eyes, always having been afraid that she'd lay down the law like that. He squeezed his eyes shut, scared to death of losing her, but knowing the inevitable. What was he going to do, though? Tell her no?  
"Okay, Jade. If that's what you need."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh the foreshadowing....  
> Finally-tour's next!!!


End file.
